La elegida
by LunnaticAnn
Summary: Un pequeño momento perdido de James y Lily.


**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego un poco con sus personajes.**

**-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-**

* * *

La ve desde la ventana de su dormitorio. Le encanta verla. Adora verla. Su vida podría irse en observar cada pequeño detalle de Lily Evans.

Su indomable cabello rojo, su figura delicada y delgada, su sonrisa inocente y chispeante, sus ojos verdes en los que podría perderse…

Aún recuerda el día que la conoció años atrás. Cuando su papá le contaba de cómo había sabido que Dorea era el amor de su vida al verla por primera vez, el pequeño James no le había creído pero al conocer a Lily Evans –a los once años- supo que para él no iba a existir nadie más.

No es como si Lily fuera la única chica en la tierra pero James no podía pensar en pasar su vida al lado de alguien más.

-James, cierra la boca, se te caerá la baba-le dice Sirius un poco molesto y un poco divertido.

-No me molestes, Canuto-espeto sin perder de vista a Lily quien estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, leyendo un grueso libro.

-En serio amigo, es solo un coño ¿Quieres superarlo ya?-reto Black, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

-¡No te expreses asi de mi amada! ¡Es la luz de mis ojos, la razón de mi existir, futura madre de…

-… tus hijos, la dueña de tu corazón y de tu alma-recito Sirius, se sabía el discurso de memoria.

-Sí, exacto asi que trátala con respeto-pidió y el otro chico rodo sus ojos grises.

-Me arrepentiré por decir esto pero en parte estoy de acuerdo con Sirius-dijo Remus inesperadamente incorporándose de la cama-llevas acosando a Lily ¿Qué? ¿Cinco años?

-Seis años, ocho meses y veinte días-respondio Potter- y no es acoso, es amor verdadero.

Sirius bufo y Remus trato de no exasperarse.

-En serio James, has intentado todo y Lily no quiere salir contigo-espeto y añadió inseguro-tal vez deberías darte por vencido…

Si había algo claro en el mundo es que nunca –JAMÁS- tenías que decirle a James Potter que dejara de lado su amor por Lily Evans.

Los ojos pardos de James por fin se apartaron de la pelirroja y se volvieron hacia su amigo.

-Eso nunca.

-Vamos Jimmy, escúchanos -pidió Sirius, no soportaban ver a su amigo humillarse y rogar por la atención de la pelirroja-un buen Merodeador sabe cuándo es suficiente-acoto dándole una palmada en el hombro pero James se sacudió.

-No, no lo entienden. No es algo de lo que pueda desistir, es Lily, es ella o nadie-Potter era serio en contadas ocasiones, solo cuando hablaba de su familia, de sus amigos, de Quidditch, del helado de menta y por supuesto, de Lily.

-Cornamenta, estas asustándome-el tono de Sirius era grave pero burlón, no era de extrañarse pues el chico era un firme creyente del "¿Por qué conformarse con un dulce si puedo tener la dulcería completa"

-Hablo en serio, Canuto. Sé que no lo entiendes o no quieres entenderlo pero no puedo dejar de insistir con Evans de la misma forma que mis pulmones no pueden dejar de demandar oxígeno, de la misma forma en que Myrtle la Llorona no puede dejar de lamentarse por cada puta cosa, de la misma forma en que Lunático no puede dejar de comer chocolate… no me importa si hay diez mil chicas allá afuera, ni si Lily jamás me hace caso, ella es la indicada, la única. ¿Lo captas?

Por lo general, sus amigos estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de discursos apasionados por parte de James pero esta vez no sabían que decir al respecto, era claro que no iban a hacer entrar la razón en esa cabeza necia. Sirius asintió y Remus volvió a desaparecer entre las mantas por lo que James pudo regresar su mirada a la pelirroja que no se había movido de su lugar y sonreía ligeramente, seguro por algo que estaba leyendo.

James sabía que ella no podía verlo pero se alegraba de poder verla asi, tan tranquila, tan hermosa y asi solo confirmaba lo que había sabido en el Expreso de Hogwarts años antes. Lily Evans era la elegida. Su elegida.

* * *

**¡Hola! Tiene milenios desde que subo una historia aquí y espero de todo corazón que este pequeño pedazo de inspiración no sea ignorado. Tal vez es corto, tal vez tiene poco sentido pero no sean duros conmigo, por favor. Gracias.**

**-Travesura realizada-**


End file.
